cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Europa
This article details the history of Europa History Europa's history is widely regarded as controversial and unknown. The purpose of this page is to clarify some of the common misconceptions about the creation and emergence of Europa. What you will read are the facts, as agreed upon by all government officials of Europa and the final government of UCN. Troubled Beginnings—The U.C.N. Story Postwar Pipe Dream Europa began as a conversation, an idea passed between Darkfox and Ernesto Che Guevara on February 10, 2010. At the time, both were high-ranking government officials within UCN. UCN has just suffered a massive loss of strength following the Second Unjust War, and many in the government saw it as the final blow to a long-failing alliance. Fox and Che discussed the possibility of merging Wolfpack, FEAR and UCN to form a new, possibly sanctioned alliance. At the time of the idea, the merger would have landed the new alliance at around the 6.5 million NS mark. After conferring with the rest of UCN's government, they approached the governments of both FEAR and Wolfpack. After much discussion, Wolfpack announced it would not be taking part in the merger. FEAR agreed with the merger idea. It was at this time that the failing ADI came into the picture, and was included in the merger talks. And so, after much deliberation, it was decided; the alliances would merge. All that was left was to choose a suitable name and flag, create the forums, and complete the merger. The Nightmare Begins The seemingly easy task of finalizing the merge became the end of UCN. Many names were thrown out, from the ridiculous to the downright stupid, until UCN member Jonnygozy suggested using the name of an ice moon or planet. The name Europa was suggested by member Jonnygozy, and it stuck. UCN/FEAR being white team alliance, and ADI being aqua, an ice theme made sense. The name was forwarded to FEAR, where it was rejected by the membership. The government of FEAR, however, was in favor of Europa, as their membership could come up with no better names themselves. The flag design was also atrocious: UCN members submitted flag ideas that would make the blind weep and the dead rise to walk again. It was decided, in private, that FEAR would design the flag, UCN would choose the name. Flashover All seemed to be going according to plan until, in rapid succession, things fell apart. First, on April 19, ADI disbanded, leaving UCN and FEAR as the only mergers. They still plowed ahead. But all was not well inside UCN. Arguments continued to flare up. Frustrated government officials struggled to keep hold on their alliance members, attempting to keep order in meetings and discussions, only to be backtalked and belittled. A final vote for name was cast, with Che reading the riot act to the membership. Paraphrased, he said to choose one of the options or suggest a new one. It was a non-discussion issue. But that didn't happen. After being called a fascist by member Ransom, Che left the alliance. One of the keystone founders of UCN, this had a tremendous impact on the membership. Within hours, Rivertommy, JonnyMontana, Deebo, Mothman, Vielwerth, and many others had resigned. Minister of Silly Walks and Jonnygozy, the two remaining government members, declared a State of Emergency. They voted to disband UCN instead of letting it dwindle and die. With a heavy heart, MoSW sent out a mass PM to all members, telling them of what had happened and wishing them luck in finding a new home. To avoid confusion, Vielwerth took the boards offline, leaving them open to government members to finish up the closure. Europa is Born It was at this time that Vielwerth did what Vielwerth does best; administrative stuff. And so, with Che, MoSW, and Deebo at his side, they created Europa. JonnyMontana and several others quickly switched AA's and offered asylum to any and all UCN refugees looking for a home. Europa would be born a new UCN, without the issues of infighting and inactivity. But sadly, not all saw this as the right choice. Destruction Looms Two inactive UCN members took this time to attempt to revive UCN, with help from Darkfox and Lewis Cowper. Instead of discussing the future with MoSW and Che, they decided to argue about it on the Open World Forum. As such, confusion ran rampant, nobody sure who to really believe. The majority sided with the reformed UCN, as it was a name they knew. They did not wish to look into the names behind Europa, for doing so would involve too much thinking. And so, many of UCN's allies returned and began to threaten the newly-born Europa. Deebo quickly secured an ODP with Invicta, the only former-CDT alliance willing to listen to Europa in those early days. Che used his contacts in GOONS to secure a temporary protection agreement, which would have finalized had it not been for an increase in GOONS trolling of FEAR. FEAR, remaining Europa's closest allies, was not one to be insulted, and Europa cancelled future plans with GOONS. Protection Grows Shortly after the CDT threats, continued threats from both UPN and USN streamed into Europa via query and private message. Denied to this day, these threats pushed Europa away form her old allies and into the closed arms of the Peace and Love Train Bloc. PnL had also heard about the downfall of UCN, but sadly had not heard the truth. As such, they initially refused entry to Europa. After several treaty announcements and a joint statement of friendship from Europa and the new UCN, Europa was admitted as an engineer into the PnL Bloc. Now Hear This! -- Other Notable Events In May 2010, Europa was admitted into the Peace and Love Train MDoAP/Protectorate bloc as a full member. At the time, the bloc included Zenith, TFD, NADC, and UBD. Europa remained a member until late October/Early November 2010. By this point, Zenith had merged into TFD, GUN had been admitted, only to disband, and CCC has been admitted into the train. One day, an IRC event transpired between members of Europa's government and members of the PnL steward alliance TRaPS. This resulted in TRaPS leaving PnL, and heightened tensions on board the train. One member, well known for his dislike of Europa, continued to prod an already bad situation. A vote was cast; Europa was going to withdraw from PnL on October 31. Word was leaked to the intel forum CNTel, and things got out of hand. Accusations were thrown around, Europa members demasked on the PnL forums, all while rumors spread like wildfire. It was then revealed that TFD had also planned on leaving the bloc, albeit a bit later. Any chance of Europa remaining was now dashed, as TFD's leaving the bloc would have activated the secret inter-Europa Arctic Dave Policy, which would force Europa's removal from the bloc. Instead of losing two members, the bloc voted unanimously to disband. And thus ended Europa's time in the Peace and Love Train Bloc. Europa Signs DMT with FEAR Since the failed merger, Europa had remained extremely close to FEAR, upgrading the ODP to an MDoAP, which was in all reality a chaining MDAP. At the time of Europa's inclusion in PnL, PnL prohibited being in more than one bloc at a time, stopping Europa from joining the Blood For Friends (BFF) bloc with Wolfpack and FEAR. Towards the end of PnL, Europa signed a Treaty of Taped Wieners, or Dual-Membership Treaty, with FEAR. This treaty solidified bonds between the two alliances. It upgraded the military clause to an MADP level treaty, and made it possible for select members and government officials from either alliance to view the other's forums. Essentially, you show me yours, I'll show you mine. Europa and FEAR remain close to this day, often joking about merging. Will this ever happen? Ho, wouldn't you like to know? Baby's First War On December 17, give or take a few days, the alliance Dark Fist disbanded. Several alliances announced in the disbandment thread that they would be protecting the DF AA. An ally of FEAR's, NEW, took it upon themselves to tech raid the disbanded alliance. When government officials of The International and The Prolific Empire approached NEW, asking them to cease and desist, they were met with a "Do something about it" attitude. They gave NEW a few days to stop the raids, and nothing changed. The War Heats Up On December 19, the war wagon rolled into town. INT, TPE and Farkistan attacked NEW. Poison Clan and iFOK, two MDoAP level treaty partners with NEW, announced they would not be assisting NEW in the war, but would instead attack anybody else that bandwagoned NEW. FEAR and Europa raised their DEFCON levels and prepared for war. It was widely speculated that ODN or Athens would counter FEAR's entry into the war, so Europa stood by to defend her allies. On December 20, about ten minutes before the update, FEAR declared war on The International and TPE. Immediately following, the Orange Defense Network declared war on FEAR (Note: ODN had attacked FEAR before FEAR posted it's DoW on TPE/INT, but this was written off to prewar confusion). In what some are saying was a first-time happening, Europa countered ODN's counter on the same night, posting her DoW just three minutes before the update. And thus, Europa was at war with ODN. Precision Countertops The next night, rumors flew that Europa would be countered by Athens. Europa's allies were alerted, with UBD and Invicta standing at the ready to enter on Europa's behalf. Wolfpack was also alerted, and was steadily coming to arms, ready to jump in for her allies in BFF. That night, the 21st, Europa was countered, not by Athens, but by another group of Mediterranean douchebags, Sparta. As such, Europa found herself at war with two sanctioned alliances. The world held it's breath. Global war was coming, it was only a matter of time. Operation Cockblock: Europa Stops a Global War On December 22, the world held it's breath, waiting for Invicta and UBD to enter on behalf of Europa, thus blowing the war up. However, that day, Europa posted her request to keep her allies out. As a result, the war stayed localized, and ended seven days later. Following the end of the NEW-DF War, Europa went into a period of internal growth and development. Global tensions were on the rise. Wolfpack DMT, Neutrality in DH/NPO War On January 17, 2010, Europa and her MDAP partners at Wolfpack signed a Dual-Membership Treaty. This solidified the relationship between all BFF members. This paved the way for Wolfpack and FEAR to sign a DMT later that year. The signing of the DMT allowed for greater communication with The Pack and allowed the relationship between the two alliances to blossom fully. Also on January 17, the Pandora's Box bloc declared war on the New Polar Order starting the PB-NpO War. Europa had allies on both sides of the war and had just recently been involved in the NEW-DF War, and as such informed her allies quietly that she would remain neutral. Expansion of Foreign Affairs Following the dual-membership treaty, Europa continued to grow, celebrating her first birthday in April 2011. Shortly thereafter, Europa reached 2 million nation strength for the first time in her history, and continued onward toward 3 million. In May 2011, Europa and longtime ally Invicta upgraded their treaty from Mutual Defense to Mutual Defense, Optional Aggression, or MDoAP. This was followed two months later with the upgrade from Optional Defense Pact (ODP) to MDoAP with Europa’s new friends in GOONS. This announcement and upgrade drew much criticism from the international community due to the clear conflict of ties. This would later lead to much frustration among members of Europa, but ultimately lead to enhanced stability among allies of Europa due to the conflicting documents. NEW joins BFF On August 19, 2011, the Nusantara Elite Warriors, longtime allies of FEAR, were voted into the Blood for Friends MDAP bloc alongside Europa, FEAR and Wolfpack, adding an additional 5.5 million nation strength to the bloc. While the addition was somewhat controversial at first, it ended up working out for the benefit of the bloc in the upcoming global war, the Grudge War. Category:Europa Category:Alliance histories